Mi mayordomo
by Kitsune-Uzushio
Summary: Kushina, una hermosa muchacha de cabellos rojos, hija de una de las familias más adineradas del Japón conoce a Minato, del que se enamora, pero existe un problema; es el mayordomo de su familia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Nota:** Este fic no es 100% de mi propiedad. Me ha surgido la idea al leer el manga (Kaichou Wa Maid Sama) de la verdadera historia de los padres de Usui Takumi .Aunque esta historia no es tal y como la describe el manga hay cosas similares pero que he cambiado algunas cosas para adaptarla a esta maravillosa pareja. Espero que sea de su agrado

Y lo prometido es deuda. Este fic está dedicado a **Alessandra Membreño, **quien fue la persona queme inspiró nuevamente a escribir mas historias de Minato y Kushina. Un gran abrazo para ti xD.

Bueno y ya no os molesto mas, gracias por su atención.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: ¿Quiénes son mis padres?**

Un apuesto muchacho de ojos azules y cabello rubio se encontraba en esos momentos de espaldas hacia la puerta en su espaciosa habitación, aburrido y sin nada que hacer, no tuvo otra opción más que observar el maravilloso paisaje que le otorgaba la gigantesca mansión desde la ventana. Naruto, un muchacho alegre y extrovertido al cual a simple vista no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, siempre se defendía cuando era un pequeño a puño limpio de quienes osaran molestarle y todo por una simple razón; bastardo. Esa era la denigrante palabra con la que solían molestarle cuando era solo un pequeño y todo por culpa de las malas lenguas, personas que no conocieron la verdadera situación, nadie nunca se enteró de aquello, ni siquiera el mismo Naruto, pero él, sin conocer la verdadera situación, creía firmemente en que sus padres fueron personas maravillosas.

Los enemigos de la familia de su madre, enemigos del negocio de su familia se enteraron de que la bella Kushina casada con el heredero de una importante compañía, tuvo un hijo con otro hombre y nada más ni nada menos que con su mayordomo.

Naruto, al nacer, fue llevado a los brazos de su abuelo materno, quién, con un profundo odio hacia la criatura al no haber nacido dentro del matrimonio lo abandono a su suerte como si de un objeto se tratase. Pero el destino del pequeño Naruto no termino ahí, fue recogido por quién, años más tarde se enteraría de que era su abuelo paterno.

Naruto tuvo una infancia maravillosa al lado de sus padres, quienes resultaron ser sus verdaderos abuelos, pero él no se entero tiempo después. Vivía en una pequeña casa alejada del bullicio de la ciudad y rodeado de naturaleza. Creció rodeado del amor que le ofrecían sus abuelos y que nunca pudo obtener de sus padres, pero aun así fue feliz. La calma duro poco. Un día mientras iba al colegio, como todos los días acompañado de su madre (su abuela), no supo cual fue razón pero al llegar al recinto escolar la personas comenzaron a mirarlo con desprecio. Después vinieron las burlas de los niños y el aislamiento. Luego el impactante secreto que le ocultaron sus abuelos, ellos no eran sus verdaderos padres, pero el pequeño Naruto por más que preguntaba por ellos no obtuvo respuesta alguna, pero aun así, creía ciegamente en que hubo una buena razón para que sus verdaderos padres no estuvieran con él

Naruto al cumplir diecisiete años se enteró de un secreto revelador: él sería el próximo heredero de la familia Uzumaki. Él, un muchacho pobre y con la educación necesaria que le pudieron ofrecer sus abuelos, seria de la noche a la mañana heredero de una de las familias más importantes del Japón. Naruto fue llevado a la fuerza a la mansión Uzumaki, lo necesitaban ahí para prepararlo para el mundo de los negocios y pese a su oposición, lo amenazaron con dañar a las únicas personas que le importaban en la vida. Sus abuelos. Y así, producto de engaños y amenazas fue arrastrado a un mundo del que no era fácil escapar.

Naruto aprendió a soportar la pesada carga gracias a cierta persona; Sasuke, el anterior sucesor de la familia. Naruto y Sasuke eran primos y con el tiempo, a pesar de que al inicio no se soportaban terminaron siendo grandes amigos.

Sasuke era un muchacho vigoroso y adecuado para el mundo de los negocios, tenía un gran futro como empresario, pero tardíamente se le detectó una enfermedad, la que deterioraba notablemente su salud, la maldición de los Uzumakis.

Naruto ahora, cansado de mirar por la ventana, decidió hundirse en la lectura, que era una de las pocas distracciones que tenia.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos para alcanzar la estantería de libros que tenía a su disposición. Se detuvo frente al gran mueble y empezó a mirar detenidamente cual sería su próximo libro a leer dentro de los próximos día. Escogió un gran libro para poder distraerse en los días en que no estuviera con Sasuke, ya que debido a su enfermedad había viajado al extranjero.

Con el libro en mano, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al cómodo asiento que se encontraba en su habitación. Luego de varios minutos de intensa lectura sintió que alguien se encontraba en la puerta.

Naruto dio un suspiro y cerró su libro para dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta "Necesitas algo" dijo fríamente a la persona que se encontraba parada el marco de la puerta y aunque no le gustaba se así con la gente aprendió que no podía tener confianza con nadie.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada cálida al ver sus verdadera intenciones "Je…" el hombre soltó una pequeña risa "Que recuerdos…." Pronuncio para sí mismo más que para Naruto.

"¿Eh…?" dijo extrañado por la reacción de aquella persona.

"¡Oh! Pero que grosero de mi parte, no me he presentado con usted" dijo el hombre de cabellera blanca y con una coleta que le daba elegancia. El hombre se inclino levemente haciendo un saludo de respeto "Llámeme Jiraiya, soy su mayordomo"

Naruto pudo ver en los ojos de aquella persona y vio que tenía un gran corazón. "…" no dijo nada y solamente lo miró.

"Tú te pareces mucho…" comenzó a hablar mientras se acercaba a Naruto "…a tu madre… pero también… a tu padre"

A Naruto se le dilataron los ojos de la impresión y se levanto de un salto de sus asiento "Tu… ¿Conociste a mis padres?" pregunto apenas con un nudo en la garganta "Yo solo sé que mi padre vivía muy lejos de aquí… y que mi madre lo conoció en uno de sus viajes pero…"

"Es cierto que era de otra parte…" comenzó a hablar muy seriamente "… pero lo conocía muy bien" Jiraiya adoptó una pose muy serena mientras cerraba los ojos comenzó a hablar "Hubo una serie de circunstancias y tuvimos que tapar la verdad con una mentira"

"¿Una mentira…?" dijo apenas audiblemente Naruto

"Tus padres no se conocieron en un viaje…" abrió los ojos y lo miro directamente "…sino aquí"

"¡!"

"Él trabajaba en la mansión… era uno de nuestros mayordomos"

"¿Mayor…domo?" pregunto apenas sin voz. Con muchas idean en mente, Naruto se volvió a sentar a afirmo su cabeza entre sus manos "Podría contarme más cosas… por favor"

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí.**

**Les pido disculpas por no hacer la aparición estelar de nuestra pareja pero era necesario contar la historia de Naruto para entender mejor la historia, así que no me maten si no les gusto el primer cap. Pero les prometo que en el siguiente aparecerán muchas más cosas de nuestra pareja y bueno si eres seguidor de la serie KWMS sabes el resto… pero… he cambiado algunas cosas jijijijiji…. **

**Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dos: Recordando el pasado**

Hace veintiséis años…

Era una mañana hermosa, la primavera estaba en todo su apogeo, los pajaritos revoloteaban el cielo azul y en el jardín de la mansión se podía observar a una bella joven de cabello rojizo, quién se encontraba sentada en el verde césped con las manos apoyadas hacia atrás de sus espalda en el suelo observando las nubes que formaban figuras graciosas.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Kushina!" dijo un apuesto muchacho de cabellera negra y ojos esmeralda con una bella sonrisa a la bella joven sentada en el césped.

"¡!" la joven se sorprendió ya que no se había percatado de su presencia. Giró solo un poco su cabeza para poder observar al dueño de la voz y él inmediatamente le ofreció el objeto que tenía en sus manos "¿Eh…?" murmuro la joven mientras una gotita graciosa resbaló de su cabeza al identificar a la persona. "Gracias Daisuke…" le dijo otorgándole un sonrisa "…y como siempre tan puntual para esta cosas". El muchacho avergonzado por las palabras de alago se sonrojo levemente y posó una mano detrás de su cabeza "Pero como de costumbre tu decisión fue la peor" dijo sin más y el ánimo del joven paso de uno feliz a decepcionado mientras unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos "¿En verdad crees que soy de las del tipo a la que le gustan las plantas en crecimiento?" le dijo con una venita en la sien mientras observaba a la pequeña planta que parecía estar floreciendo.

"Señorita Kushina…" llamaron tres de sus sirvientas con el mayor animo posible "Nosotras también tenemos algo para usted"

Era un bello álbum de fotos el cual contenía todos lo momentos preciosos en los que la señorita había participado. Se podía observar a Kushina rodeada de niños, se le podía ver también pasando el tiempo con sus sirvientas. Kushina no era del tipo de mujeres que por solo tener dinero se iban por la vida creyéndose superior al resto de las personas, ella respetaba a todos por igual y le desagradaban aquellas personas que se creían lo máximo pos solo tener dinero, siendo que ellas no eran nada en comparación como lo eran los "plebeyos".

"¡Esto es genial, estoy muy contenta!" les dijo a sus sirvientas abrazándolas al mismo tiempo, luego se giró y dirigió la palabra a Daisuke "Ves… debería tratar de hacerme feliz tal y como lo hicieron ellas" le otorgo una sonrisa malvada "Ya te he dicho que estoy harta de recibir flores… y si lo haces de nuevo el próximo año ten por seguro que no aceptare tu regalo"

"Pero Kushina…" dijo tristemente

"Por favor considere más sus palabras señorita Kushina" intervino Jiraiya "Aunque el joven Daisuke sea su amigo de la infancia, no olvide que ya es un barón* y además mayor que usted" Kushina lo miro haciendo un puchero "recuerde todas las veces que le he pedido que no sea así e descortés!" la reprendió.

"…" lo miró enfadada pero su vista inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la entrada de la mansión y pudo distinguir a una persona que nunca había visto "Jiraiya… ¿Quién es ese que esta ahí?" le preguntó.

Jiraiya hizo una señal con la mano y el joven se acerco a ellos "El es el nuevo aspirante a mayordomo que estará aquí desde hoy, su nombre es Minato Namikaze" le presentó.

El joven en cuestión se inclino hacia adelante e hizo una leve reverencia hacia la joven. "Es un placer conocerla señorita" le entrego una bella sonrisa la cual la hizo estremecerse "Desde hoy trabajaré para usted y su familia"

Kushina, desconfiada, prefirió observarlo desde la distancia _"Mejor ser precavida" _se decía a sí misma. Kushina tenía toda la razón, habían personas que querían dañar a su familia y que mejor que hacerlo pasándose por sirviente? O peor aun quien sabe si aquella persona resultaba ser una pervertido roba chicas. La divertida mente de Kushina vago por conclusiones impensables y se golpeo mentalmente por tener pensamientos tan infantiles.

Jiraiya adivinando los pensamientos de Kushina, por que la conocía muy bien, intervino "No se preocupe señorita, el tiene un talento excepcional, estoy seguro que su trabajo nos va a impresionar en la mansión" dicho eso la fulminó con la mirada "Así que no imagine cosas que no son" una de sus manos la poso en la cabeza de Kushina como si fuera una niña. Kushina hizo un gran puchero y se retiró del lugar dejando, con las palabras dichas por Jiraiya, a un muy confundido Minato.

Más tarde en el despacho de Jiraiya…

"Jiraiya- san" habló Minato "De verdad soy muy afortunado de que seas amigo de mi padre y quisiera… "

"Minato…" le interrumpió Jiraiya quien estaba sentado en su escritorio "Hasta ahora solo has sido el hijo de mi amigo, pero desde hoy eso va a cambiar" Minato escuchaba atentamente "antes de conocerlos yo ya era el mayordomo de esta familia así que… por ahora te tratare como un aspirante al trabajo… espero que estés listo para lo que implica trabajar en esta mansión"

"Si… Jiraiya- san" le hizo una leve reverencia

"¡SEGURO!" se escucho un grito a fuera del despacho "¡No se metan conmigo!" asustados Jiraiya y Minato salieron a observar lo que pasaba y pudieron observar a un hombre saliendo del despacho del dueño de la casa "¡Creen que dejare que sigan así, con esta forma de pensar tan ingenua!" dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta de un golpe "¡no jodan!"

"Duque…" se escuchó al consejero del patriarca de la familia "Espere por favor…" salió en su búsqueda.

"Papá sigue haciendo nuevo enemigos" Jiraiya y Minato quienes se encontraban observando la situación no se percataron el momento en que Kushina se acercó a ellos

"Señorita Kushina, usted no puede hablas así de los problemas políticos" le reprendió Jiraiya con temor. Sí, temor a que si alguna persona importante los escuchaba se desataría un gran problema, por que la familia Uzumaki tenía grandes lazos comerciales con gente demasiado importante de Inglaterra.

"Sé lo que pasa, la razón de los problemas…" comenzó a hablar Kushina apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados "Es porque soy la única descendiente de la familia desde que a mi hermana se le descubrió la enfermedad y si mi padre sigue con esa actitud nadie se acercara a la mansión y como estamos la única opción que tendré será un duque de alguna familia cercana" dijo sin ánimos al predecir su propio futuro. Minato la observo curioso por las palabras que pronuncio.

"Señorita Kushina…" Dijo Jiraiya y Kushina dio media vuelta y se marcho por los pasillos.

"_A quien yo escoja, sin duda, tendrá la voluntad para cambiar esta mansión" _pronuncio para sí misma.

Más tarde Kushina se encantaraba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, pero vio algo que le llamo la intención: Minato se encantaraba puliendo unos zapatos dentro de una habitación. Se felicito a si misma por la gran idea que tuvo, lo pondría a prueba.

"¿Cómo puedes pulir eso de forma tan maravillosa?" le dijo entrando a la habitación sorprendiendo al rubio, pero al verla le dio una gran sonrisa "Mi padre a usado esos zapatos hace mucho tiempo. Una vez…" comenzó a relatar con una sonrisa al recordar la situación "…trate de hacerlo por mi misma pero termine estropeándolo"

"Pero el señor de la casa no se enojaría por eso" pregunto Minato mirando cómo se acercaba a él.

"Je… por supuesto, mi padre se enfadaría si se enterase, ¿pero qué sería de mi si no puedo hacer eso?"

"Eso será problemático "Minato tardíamente se dio cuenta de las palabras que había dicho

"¿¡Que has dicho!?" lo amenazo con su aura demoniaca

Minato con un pequeño tic en el ojo comenzó a hablar "Bueno, desde que yo me gano la vida haciendo este trabajo" le dijo aun puliendo los zapatos entre sus manos "No habrá necesidad de hacer eso, puesto que yo estaré aquí para hacerlo"

"Geez" bufo molesta "porque no hay nadie aquí dispuesto a dejarme experimentar nuevas cosas!"

"Si la señorita dejase que la viesen realizando ese tipo de coas su imagen se vería afectada" dio un suspiro resignado a que ella cambiara de parecer "la gente esta observándola más de lo que piensa"

"¿Y qué tiene de malo?" pregunto desafiándole "las personas suelen catalogarme como quieran, sea cierto o no. Je…" dio cercándose a él "no creas que por que solo eres un sirviente te tratare igual que los demás" le toco el hombro con una de sus manos "En realidad quiero hablar contigo y entenderte mejor" Kushina peligrosamente se acerco a su rostro mirándolo directamente a los ojos "Minato…¿no me has visto como alguien especia desde el principio?" Kushina rio mentalmente ahora si lo tenía, si se atrevía a hacerle algo mostraría sus verdadera intenciones y ella tendría razón en que él quería hacerle daño a su familia.

Pero Kushina se equivocó. Minato levantó una mano y suavemente la golpeó en la frente con uno de sus dedos.

"¿Qué…? ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?" gritó con la quijada desencajada de la impresión y llevándose sus manos a donde había sido el golpe.

"De modo que quieres la atención de todos aquí…" la miro serio pero su mirada no demostrada enfado sino algo mas "Que señorita tan despiadada" Minato dejo los zapatos, excelentemente pulidos y se marcho a realizar otro deberes.

Kushina quedo muy sorprendida con la reacción, ella se esperaba algo mas, pero no fue así "Minato… inesperadamente resultaste ser alguien interesante"

Los días pasaban y la relación de ellos dos se fortalecía cada vez más. Para Kushina ya no se trataba de desenmascararlo de por supuesto, de una máscara que jamás existió y que se dio cuenta de ello tiempo después. Para Minato esa situación se había vuelto complicada y no significaba que le desagradase su presencia sino que, era imposible para él, era el empleado y ella la señorita de la casa, pero aun así le encantaba estar con ella. Con el tiempo habían aprendido a conocerse, ya no mantenían una relación empleado-señorita sino que había algo más, algo más que amistad y que ellos aun no sabían definir: amor.

Minato en esos momentos se encontraba en el jardín, regando las flores

"Hola Minato" Le saludo Kushina con una bella sonrisa golpeándole la espalda suavemente con su mano, Minato se sonrojo y le devolvió el saludo.

Pasaron gran parte del tiempo juntos en el que Minato tenía que cuidar el jardín y ella se dedicaba a oler y a mirar las bellas flores. El tiempo paso entre bromas y conversas y uno que otro enfado por parte de la pelirroja hacia el rubio, pero aquello no lo cambiaban por nada del mundo.

"Oye Minato" le nombro mientras ella estaba acuclillada observando las flores y este inmediatamente le puso atención "¿Qué piensas sobre el amor?" le pregunto sin más, mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas provocando el mismo efecto en el chico.

"¿El…el amor…?" balbuceo nervioso "El amor es un sentimiento que comparten dos personas mutuamente y aunque existan barreras que los separen pueden encontrar la manera de estar juntos" dijo muy seriamente mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Ya veo…" dijo apenas audiblemente con un gran sonrojo

"¿Kushina…yo…?" dijo nerviosamente mientras se acercaba a ella. Kushina tan roja como el color de su cabello se levanto lo más rápido que pudo e intimidada al ver que el rubio se acercaba a ella, retrocedió pero no se percató que detrás de ella había un arbusto de rosales y se tropezó con el borde que separaba la tierra con el cemento, pero algo frenó su horrible caída. Las manos de Minato se aferraron a su pequeña cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello. Minato la acerco a él y la dejo reposar en su pecho, Kushina alzó la cabeza y muy apenada sus ojos se observaron con ternura.

Pero algo que ellos no sabían estaba sucediendo en ese mismo momento. Desde la última habitación de aquella mansión, alguien se asomaba por la ventana mirando detenidamente y con un odio tremendo cada acción de la pareja.

Muy entrada la noche, se escuchó un grito que estremeció a toda la mansión

"¿¡QUE!?" gritó Kushina furiosa "¡¿estoy comprometida con Daisuke?!" gritó al interior de su habitación.

"No hay ningún problema con su familia o con su personalidad" le decía emocionada su ama de llaves

"Si lo sé…" mencionaba Kushina sin ánimos y mirando desde su ventana "Además siempre hemos sido buenos amigos" _"Pero…" _dijo eso ultimo para sí misma recordando a Minato.

El tiempo pasaba y Kushina trataba de evitar a Minato, no lo podía ver a la cara, no después de que estaba comprometida con otro hombre, Kushina sabía que si en ese instante se cruzaba con Minato le pediría que nunca la dejara y que la llevara lejos de ahí, pero no podía hacerlo, por respeto a su padre y a la familia, no podía hacerlo.

"Jiraiya…" mencionó Kushina ingresando al despacho del susodicho

"Señorita" se reverencio Jiraiya

"Jiraiya por favor déjate de formalidades, tú me conoces más que nadie" le dijo con la mirada ensombrecida

"Es cierto…. Y por eso se que es lo que te sucede, Kushina…" Jiraiya se acercó a ella y la abrazó como un padre lo haría y Kushina esa noche lloró como no lo había hecho nunca.

Kushina esa noche dejo en el despacho de Jiraiya, sin pronuncia palabra, unas botas totalmente sucias y hecho aquello se marcho a su habitación, mañana sería la boda. Jiraiya, sin que ella le pronunciara palabra alguna, entendió el significado.

En el otro extremo de la mansión se encontraba Minato mirando por la ventana desde su habitación, no se podía sacar de la mente a su amada y menos ahora que ella se casaría con otro hombre, él lo entendía pero aun así se sentía fatal. Y más le dolía que ella tratara de evitarlo como lo había estado haciendo esos últimos días, él quería enterarse de su propia boca de su matrimonio, pero no fue así, se enteró, como todos los demás por parte del consejero del señor de la casa.

"Minato…" llamaron y el giro su cabeza y pudo ver a Jiraiya " ¿fuiste tú el que pulió las botas de la señorita?" le hablo duramente

"No yo…" Minato se levanto rápidamente asustado por el tono de voz de Jiraiya

"Ya veo, como sea… ¿puedes pulir las botas ahora mismo?" Jiraiya le dio una mirada cálida "Vaya ¿quién habrá sido el que pulió sus botas?" dicho eso se retiro de su habitación y Minato supo inmediatamente por la mala forma del trabajo que había sido ella.

Minato tomo las botas entre sus manos y la empezó a inspeccionar "hmm ya veo… justo como lo pensé, ella fue quien lo hizo" dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero su expresión cambio al encontrar un pequeño papel pegado debajo de la bota.

_Para ti… _decía la pequeña nota que contenía un hermoso trébol de cuatro hojas.

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaban vigorosamente y de la bella capilla salía una bella pareja tomada de las manos y se podía escuchar a la gente elogiándolos y gritando emocionados "¡FELICIDADES!", "Todo parece indicar que la familia Uzumaki seguirá prosperando" murmuraban algunos "Bueno era de esperarse, se ve que es amor mutuo"

Pero en la distancia un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos celestes observaba la escena, con el corazón hecho pedazos.

"Por supuesto nuestro amo estaba preocupado por la familia y preparó la boda de ella con una barón" habló Jiraiya a Naruto "y por supuesto la señorita entendía la situación y acepto sin decir nada más y por eso cuando ella cumplió dieciocho se caso con el señor Daisuke y cuando ella cumplió veintidós, fue cuando su hermana dio a luz a Sasuke y falleció, quedando al cuidado de la señorita Kushina" Naruto tenía la mirada ensombrecida por aquel relato "Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir, si quieres saber el resto puedes leerlo aquí en el diario de la señorita" Jiraiya sacó un pequeño libro y se lo entregó a Naruto.

"¿Por qué me estás dando esto?" Jiraiya no le dijo nada más y se fue no sin antes darle una cálida sonrisa.

Naruto observo el diario que estaba en la mesa y se cuestiono sobre si leerlo o no hacerlo. Lo miro por varios Minutos hasta que al fin lo sostuvo entre sus manos.

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Nos leemos en otro capitulo**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres: El diario de Mamá.

Escuchó unos ruidos provenientes desde la puerta, de los más seguro eran su esposo Daisuke y su sobrino Sasuke que ahora pasó a ser su hijo, su más preciado tesoro. Kushina se dirigió hacia la puerta y pudo ver como Minato, como el fiel mayordomo les abría la puerta del coche.

"Oh, gracias Minato" le agradeció Daisuke al momento que salía del coche.

"Permítame llevarle esto señor" se reverenció y tomó sus abrigos. Minato se giro y la mirada de Kushina se encontró con la suya.

"¡Mami!" se podía observar a un pequeño de tan solo cuatro años que corría en dirección a su madre con los brazos abiertos

"Mi Sasuke, mi ángel" se inclinó a su altura y abrió los brazos para recibirlo "¿Come te fue en el viaje con tu padre?" le pregunto al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cabeza.

"Bien…" le dio una gigantesca sonrisa

"Me alegro. Oh… cierto ¿tienes hambre?" le pregunto a lo que el pequeño le dio un gran sí. Kushina se levantó pero de un momento a otro todo se obscureció y cayó al piso.

"¡Kushina!" fue lo último que escuchó y vio como Minato la tomaba entre sus brazos antes de quedar inconsciente.

Kushina despertó en medio de su habitación completamente sola, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía muy débil, lo último que recordaba era haber sido cargada en brazos por Minato. Kushina dio un gran suspiro al recordarlo, cuanto hubiese dado por estar con él. De repente escucho unos murmullos que provenían desde afuera de su habitación. Recogió un poco las sabanas y se sentó en la cama.

"¿Qué habrá pasado?" se escuchaba "El señor se veía en verdad preocupado" murmuraban algunos sirvientes "Parece que la señorita Kushina será internada en un hospital para mejorara su salud" "recemos para que ella regrese sana" "no puedo creer que ella haya heredado la enfermedad de su difunta hermana".

El mundo de Kushina se vino abajo ante esas palabras. Estaba enferma. Su expresión habitual cambio a una llena de angustia y comenzó a llorar en su habitación.

Dos días después, Kushina fue llevada al hospital para tratar su enfermedad. Todos los que habitaban la mansión salieron a despedirla, todos menos la persona más importante para ella; Minato.

Al cabo de un mes Kushina regresó, pero ya no era la misma, su enfermedad había deteriorado notablemente su salud, ya no reía ni deambulaba por los pasillos, ya no tarareaba sus canciones sinsentido, ya no se le veía en la cocina hachando a perder uno que otro plato de comida por más que sus fieles sirvientas no se lo permitían. En simples palabras ya no era la misma.

Un día Kushina se encontraba fuera de la mansión, desobedeció las órdenes estrictas de descanso y decidió ir a dar un paseo muy lejos de la mansión, en una hermosa pradera rodeada de flores en donde corría un hermoso riachuelo.

Los empleados de la mansión la buscaron incansablemente por todo el recinto y no la encontraron, pero solamente una persona tuvo idea de donde estaba; en el lugar en que, antaño, habían pasado numerosos momentos en compañía del otro, cuando eran felices, cuando no tenían responsabilidades, cuando podían amarse.

Kushina quien en esos momentos se encontraba observando el paisaje, decidió que ya era suficiente, su cuerpo no aguantaría tanto esfuerzo y decidió sentarse bajo un árbol, cerca de riachuelo.

"¡Mi señora!" se escucho una voz muy agitada, quizás estuvo corriendo. Kushina no se giró pero supo inmediatamente quien era. "¿¡Por qué estás aquí sola, deberías estar descansando en tu habitación!?"

"Haces mucho escándalo, solo Salí a leer" dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo aun sin mirarlo "Si tanto insistes puedes llevarme" le estrió delicadamente la mano.

"Ya había pasado tiempo en que no te veía haciendo algo tan imprudente" le dijo dejando de lado las formalidades.

Kushina lo miro con una expresión calmada "por supuesto soy la esposa de un duque y ahora soy madre, no puedo permitirme ser imprudente" le dijo aun con la mano el alto.

"Desde que usted se convirtió en un madre y mujer brillante como su mayordomo me hace sentí orgulloso"

Kushina ante esas palabras alejo su mano y la dejo en la tapa de su libro "¿en serio…? gracias" le dio una hermosa sonrisa, la desde que hace mucho no deja ver "Minato… ¿sabes algo?" él puso atención "yo moriré dentro de poco" ante eso Minato abrió enormemente los ojos pero no dijo nada "Creo que podría estar bien unos seis meses y luego depende de cuánto mi cuerpo resista, solo viviré un par de años pero estoy consciente de que jamás volveré a tener un buen estado de salud" Kushina apretó fuertemente los ojos y se escondió bajo su flequillo "Hey, Minato, siempre he hecho lo que he querido, no soy de las del tipo que duda después de todo, solo hay algo que no pude hacer, y creí que ese deseo mío se iría al pasar el tiempo. Minato… " Kushina se giró y de sus ojos corrían lagrimas" ¿…Nunca podremos estar juntos?" Minato, quien se encontraba a sus espaldas puso una expresión triste al ver el estado de su amada "Solo por esta vez… quisiera poder tocarte" Kushina nuevamente estiro su mano y Minato la sostuvo entre las suyas.

La tarde era cálida, y el viento soplaba moviendo las hojas de los arboles.

"Yo también siento lo mismo…" Minato levanto delicadamente a Kushina del suelo y la cobijo en su pecho en un abrazo cálido. Minato sostuvo el rostro de Kushina entre sus manos y mirándose a los ojos unieron sus bocas en un tierno beso.

Ambos entrelazando sus manos partieron rumbo a cualquier lugar donde estuvieron ellos y nadie más y ahí, demostraron su amor, se unieron en cuerpo y alma en un día que quedaría grabado en sus corazones por el resto de sus vidas.

ENERO 15.

_Es la segunda semana en la que estoy hospitalizada y la razón es que… _

"No quiero que nadie se entere de esto por ahora" decía Kushina mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"¡Señora espere!" gritaba el médico acompañado de una sirvienta tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Kushina quien además se quería levantar de la camilla.

"Quiero pensarlo yo sola por el momento" menciono Kushina

…_Estoy esperando un hijo de Minato._

"Su cuerpo no soportara esa carga, no hay garantías de que el bebe nazca bien" le decía el medico

"¡Silencio!" gritó Kushina "Es mi decisión"

Dicho eso, el médico, se reverencio ante Kushina y prometió guardar el secreto por el momento. El doctor se retiro dejando a Kushina sola en su habitación junto con sus tres leales sirvientas.

"Estará bien mi señora" decía una de ellas

"Si… ya me he acostumbrado a este estilo de vida" la miró con dulzura "nos saben cuánto se los agradezco"

Ya era tarde en la mansión, el sol se ocultaba dando lugar a que la hermosa luna mostrara toda su belleza.

Kushina quien dormía plácidamente a esas horas, fue despertada por un ruido proveniente de la puerta, se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano tratando de despertarse y ahí fue cuando vio una silueta parada en la puerta y sin necesidad de verle el rostro supo quién era.

"¿Minato?" pregunto Kushina recogiendo un poco las sabanas y levantándose pesadamente debido al sueño "¿Qué haces aquí en el hospital?"

El susodicho se acerco hasta ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama, a su lado. "Vine a verte" Kushina acerco su rostro hacia el de él y en sus labios depositó un dulce beso.

"¿Kushina que sucedió hoy en la tarde?" le preguntó

"Solo fue un control médico, nada más" le otorgo una sonrisa

"Mientes" la miró serio

Kushina suspiro resignada, sabía que era inútil mentirle "Minato yo…" lo miro con determinación a los ojos "Estoy embarazada".

Esa noche fue una de las mejores para Minato, estrechó a Kushina entre sus brazos y permaneció con ella hasta que se durmió

_Amo a mi niño mimado Sasuke y_

_Quiero mucho a mi amable esposo Daisuke,_

_Pero no tengo ninguna duda…_

… _y solo hay una respuesta_

_Tendré a este niño dentro de mi…_

_Padre… jamás me perdonaras ¿verdad?_

_Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que deje el hospital_

_y me tuve que esconder de él_

_aun asi…_

_quiero tener entre mis brazos_

_al hijo del hombre que amo_

10 DE OCTUBRE

Más allá de la ciudad, dentro del bosque en una pequeña casita se podía escuchar el llanto de un pequeño bebe recién nacido hace ya varias horas.

"Mi hermoso bebe" lloraba su madre con el pequeño en sus brazos. Kushina se recostó en la cama, con su bebe entre sus brazos y con lagrimas beso su frente y cerró sus ojos.

"¡Señora Kushina!" gritaron espantadas las sirvientas que la habían acompañado todo el tiempo. Lloraban con las manos tratando de no escapar un grito al ver aquella conmovedora escena.

Kushina yacía ya sin vida al lado de su hijo.

_Ah, gracias y los amo…_

_Padre y madre…_

_Jiraiya y todos los que sirven en la mansión_

_Mi marido, nada fiable_

_Pero amable y brillante,_

_Mi ángel mimado y encantador Sasuke,_

_La persona que siempre estará a mi lado… Minato_

_Y finalmente… Naruto_

_Por siempre…_

_Siempre los amare a todos…_

Naruto quien se encantaraba en su habitación, no encontraba la manera de detener sus lágrimas. Leer lo que habían vivido su madre y padre había llegado hasta su corazón.

Nunca olvidaría el sacrificio que realizo su madre por él, siempre agradecería todas las personas que siempre la ayudaron y sobretodo sus padres siempre estarian en su corazón.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llega esta emocionante historia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos lo que leyeron esto.**

**Ahora si no es mucha la molestia me gustaría que me dejaran reviews para ver que les pareció **

**Bye, nos leeremos en otra historia…**


End file.
